


The So-Called Perfect Jasper

by RabbitBeanie (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, guess who dies, jasper gets traumatised tm, maybe we can bet tissues - NO, we aren't betting anything other than tears tonight bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RabbitBeanie
Summary: Jasper tries her best. It isn't as easy as it sounds, though.





	

It’s a standard day. A war is raging, gems are shattered, and the sweet smell of burning organic matter is fluttering into our temporary base. We all know it’s a losing battle, and we all know that, somehow, the rebellion dubbing themselves The Crystal Gems has won. Not even the might of the Diamonds can stop them at this point. Sad isn’t it? We’re going to lose too many resources to count. Oh well, it’s not like the Universe will collapse in on themselves. Homeworld and the Rebels are going to truce today, apparently (you can never trust topazes if they aren’t the Imperial type).

 

I, being the semi-leader of the forces, have to take what’s left of the troops to the Rebel base. Which isn’t too hard, we want to leave soon anyways. It’s just a quick trip to the warp pad, if you can avoid the natives who don’t want their giant rock thing being hurt. We’ll break the warp anyways. Then, we head over to just near the base. If we enter directly, we might not be able to defend ourselves.

 

So we leave. All goes as normal, as I expect. We land outside the base, once again, safe. As I expect. We find the base. It’s empty. Not as I expect.

 

“Show yourself,” I yell out, “Rebel sc-” 

 

“Jasper! Please be quiet.” A ruby cries out. “There might be an attack.” 

 

“Oh, yes I have thought of that, yes.” I can’t believe a  _ ruby  _ outsmarted me. How shameful! She has to forgive me later on, though. It’s also shameful to speak out against your leader. If she said anything worse, she could be threatened to be poofed. She’d deserve it.

 

I glance around the base. It’s a giant cliff, with a hollowed out bottom for the Rebel base. Why would something so small hold a Rebellion? I walk further inside. Oddly empty. It’s just sand beyond these tables - you’d think it’s a “hoomun” settlement. There has to be more.

 

“You,” I say, as I glare at a defective carnelian. “Go check the ground.” She grumbles to herself, walks a bit more beyond me, and gently taps the ground. Nothing happens, so I command her to check a bit harder. She pats roughly. I yell at her to ram the ground, for all I care. She jumps as hard as she can on the sand.

 

_ Ssssshhhhh  _ - **_THUD!_ **

 

The ground caves in. Perfect. We are in.

As we enter the cave, I notice that this area is empty too. Something has to be wrong, as there wasn’t any evidence of evacuation, otherwise there would be things thrown about. No, it was just a carved out tunnel lit by flames, paved with sand and as empty as could be. I call the troops down and we march on. Now, I must remember they are meant to fear me, but this mood of suspicion is putting even me off. 

Moving faster, we run, not in order, but in a hurried mess to reach the end of the hall. But no matter how far we run, our legs refusing to give out, our arms flailing, small rubies climbing on top of amethysts and carnelians and jaspers like me, just to get ahead, a group effort just to get some peace for our war-loving species, we can’t seem to reach the end. 

After what seemed like forever, we find steps. The others cry out, complaining that the Rebels tricked us. But I yell at them, and tell them to come along anyways. This time, rubies swarm past my feet, leading the charge. But let them be, because we can’t find the enemy. Of course, they have the right to be angry! I’m angry, but I can never show it until the final battle. Besides, this isn’t the end. If a leader can’t show up to end it herself, it will never end. 

We rush down the stairs - finally, we can hear voices that aren’t our own! And as I leap down the stairs, I stare down the staring Rebels. We made it, at last. And isn’t it a big hall (although a proper one this time), with arches and tables and all the other nice things a base needs? Too bad it will rot away sooner or later.

“Well, isn’t this a nice sight! Every major Rebel gem right here, ready to just pack up and leave us alone!” I exclaim. Laughter from the troops is ringing in my ears. I want to at least make sure we can take the majority of their resources.

“Wait, what?” The Pearl cries. “We didn’t ask for you to come! Who told you to come?” At the edge of the hall, a small, green topaz raises her arm. 

 

“The Pearl, would you kindly explain what I’m doing here then?” I ask. At this point, we realise something’s up.

 

“I don’t know! Are you…  _ are you going to attack us? _ ” She whimpers. “Why did you come here?”

 

“Because you told us!”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“Now listen up, you little pile of salt!” I yell, “Where’s Rose Quartz! If everyone else is here, where is  _ she _ !” 

The Pearl is about to yell out, but a Fusion rests her hand on her shoulder. The Fusion whispers something, and the Pearl nods.

 

“ _ WE CAN’T TELL YOU! _ ” She screams. 

 

“Well then,” I say, turning to my troops. “Make them tell.”

 

It’s an all out brawl. We lose 21 gems on my side, they lose 42. Spears stab, shields flail, whips crack, and the gemstones clunk, clink on the floor. It’s a 1 on 1 now. Nothing stopping from in-fighting, nothing stopping from failure or victory. I ready myself (deep breaths, we don’t want to lose the Pearl and the Fusion, only weaken them) and summon my helmet, and my spin and my flow.

 

....

 

Don’t lose yourself now. Just go into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the work to have two chapters in one. The first chapter is too short, you know.


End file.
